


Worth Waiting For

by jaekayelle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: He did sort of hope John would show up for his party.





	Worth Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> A wee bit schmoopy.

Rodney was disappointed, but tried not to let it show. Everyone thought he wore his emotions on his sleeve, and maybe he did, but not where John was concerned. What he felt for John was private. It was for him and John, and no one else. They had recently taken their relationship somewhere neither of them could have foreseen. When they became lovers the intensity and freedom of their newfound feelings surprised them both.

Finding himself looking towards the door of the cafeteria for the fifth time in as many minutes, Rodney turned back to face his friends. Just because he felt an incredible passion for John didn't necessarily mean it would be returned on the same level. He could swallow his disappointment about that and deal with it. However, he did sort of hope, okay, expect John -- as his best friend -- to show up for his birthday party. 

"I'm sure John will be here soon," Teyla said in her soft, comforting voice. 

"Yeah, McKay. He wouldn't miss your party. Eat some more cake." Ronon gestured with the hand that wasn't covered in gooey chocolate icing nearly to the wrist. Rodney stared at the mess. Normally, nowadays, Ronon used a fork and knife and spoon at mealtime like civilized people did, but he always used his fingers when eating cake. It was like the sweet confection brought out Ronon's inner caveman. 

Samantha Carter drifted by and patted Rodney on the back. "Hey, McKay. Happy Birthday." 

"Thanks, Sam." Ever since he and John had gotten involved romantically Rodney barely kept his crush on Sam alive. He still liked her but no longer being lonely had a way of dampening the embers of that attraction. He smiled at her and got a quick hug in return. 

"He'll be here soon," she whispered in his ear and then was gone, heading across the room to talk to Zelenka and Keller. It left him a little befuddled. Was it that noticeable that he was hoping John would show? Or was it just that they were, as Zelenka said, nearly inseparable and to see them apart was disconcerting? 

He didn't have long to ponder that because a minute or so later John strode into the room, carrying a brightly wrapped box with a big blue bow on top. The tension flowed right out of Rodney's body at the sight of the best gift a guy could get walking up to him wearing a big, dorky grin. 

"I'm sorry I'm late, Rodney. Had to go get your present."

"Where'd you go – back to Earth?" Rodney joked, feeling a little giddy with relief. 

John nodded as he set the package on the table near Rodney. "Kinda. I flew a jumper through the gate bridge to the halfway station and waited for the Apollo to stop by. Colonel Ellis sends his best, by the way."

"Really?" 

"Nah. He's actually kinda pissed that General O'Neill ordered the Apollo to drop this off. Go on. Open it." John bounced on his toes a little, looking like a young boy eager for his buddy to see what he brought. 

Still trying to figure out how Ellis, the Apollo and O'Neill got involved in John's scheme Rodney put his hands on the sides of the box. 

He saw that the lid was separate from the main box and was about to lift it when his fingers found holes on the sides, cleverly disguised by the paper. Lifting a bemused eyebrow at John he wondered how his boyfriend had developed a talent for wrapping. Then his brain caught up with his hands. 

Holes. In a box. Experimentally he pulled it toward him an inch or so. It was fairly heavy, maybe ten pounds. 

It could only be…he hoped…what if it was…oh, let it be! 

The lid came off easily. 

And a bewhiskered face peered up at him. There were tabby markings and lots of orange fluff. 

"Mew?" 

"Oh!"

John was pressed up against Rodney's side as he looked into the box, too. "I'm sorry it's not Isaac. Your neighbour couldn't bear to part with him, so I went online to a Vancouver shelter and picked out this guy. Jeannie and Madison adopted him for you. They sent toys and supplies for him. I had to pull some strings to get the SGC to allow him to come to Atlantis, but once O'Neill got wind of it everything fell into place."

Rodney stared silently, first at the cat and then at John. 

When it finally sank in what John had done for him Rodney didn't think, he acted. He turned and put his arms around John's shoulders, enveloping him in a tight hug that was returned with just as much enthusiasm. When he drew back a little ways his cheek rasped across John's stubble and it seemed quite natural to turn his head ever so slightly and kiss him on the corner of his mouth, feeling it turn up into a smile. He glanced around the room. If anyone had noticed they weren't showing it. 

He reached into the box and picked up his new pet. The cat immediately began to purr and butted its head underneath Rodney's chin. If his eyes stung a little it was because of that, not because he was nearly overwhelmed with love for John. 

"Thank you," he mouthed. 

John glanced around to see if anyone was looking and mouthed, "I really, really, really like you a whole lot" right back at him. 

Rodney grinned and kissed the top of the cat's fluffy head.

"Okay…Winchester. This guy here is part of our family, a very important part. And so is Teyla -- Teyla come here and meet someone! And here comes Ronon. Don't be afraid of the big guy. He's a pussycat too. Sort of. And over there is Sam. You'll like her. I think she had a cat. The guy with the wild hair and glasses is Radek. If you hang out in the labs you'll see a lot of him. Oh, and Lorne told me once that he likes cats." Rodney wandered around introducing Winchester to everyone. 

If he happened to brush against John once or twice who was to say it was anything but an accident. And, really, it was kind of hard not to bump shoulders and drift his fingertips across the back of John's hand, because John was always right by his side. 

# end


End file.
